1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for use in various display devices of electronic appliances, particularly, electronic desk or pocket type calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
At the present stage, electronic calculators tend to be reduced in dimension, particularly, thickness, owing to remarkable developments in electronic circuit technology. On account of this, the demand had been increasing in thinning the liquid crystal display device (hereinafter abbreviated as "LCD") for use in such calculators. Since the conventional display device is made of glass, it easily breaks when thinned too much, or since a space gap, in which the liquid crystal is sealed, is as thin as a few micrometers, the space gap is readily narrowed even with a very slight external force being applied thereto to cause undesirable running of the liquid crystal and generation of the Newton ring, and various other problems. In view of such problems inherent in the conventional structure of the liquid crystal display device, it is almost impossible to attain the desired reduction in thickness of the display device.